Manual of Style
This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles on this wiki. The formatting described here is a guideline and where circumstances warrant it, can be overridden. While the following guidelines will not be absolutely perfect for every situation, editors are strongly encouraged to keep to these guidelines as outlined on this page to maintain consistency and uniformity throughout the wiki and set an example for other editors when creating and editing their own articles. Grammar Tone and Language Articles on this wiki should maintain a certain level of professionalism. As such, editors should refrain from writing in first person or second person, or using informal language such slang or l33t speak. The player should always be referred to as such, rather than "you". Certain commonly used terms to describe cards or pertaining to game mechanics are however allowed. Additionally, editors are encouraged to use proper grammar as well as an objective tone plus leave out personal feelings when writing articles. Spelling Both British and American spelling are acceptable, although it is advised that editors should strive for consistency within an article. However, editors are to note that the spelling used in the game will always take precedence. For example, Gray Eyebat will always be spelt like such, rather than Grey Eyebat. Tense In general, articles on the wiki should be in present tense. Editors should only use past tense where necessary. Text Case This wiki uses the title case for all titles and headings on the site, while the sentence case is used in the main body of the article. Title case: "How to Floop Your Creatures" Sentence case: "Floop The Pig to decrease the attack of your opponent's Corn creatures" For title case: *Capitalize the first word *Capitalize every "major" word, including the second part of hyphenated words. *Use lower case for "minor" words, including but not limited to conjunctions (and, or, nor, but), prepositions(as, at, by, for, in, of, on, per, to) and articles (a, an, and the). Capitalization Conventions All proper nouns and the first word in a sentence should be capitalized, as per proper grammar. The following conventions apply to all title, headings, articles and categories on this wiki. When to Capitalize *'Chests', eg., "Algebraic Chest", "Cool Chest" *'Names of characters', e.g., "Princess Bubblegum" *'Card rarities', e.g., "Cool", "Algebraic Rare" *'Places', e.g., "Marceline's Cave" *'Events', e.g., "Swamp Shindig" *'Objects', e.g., "Gems" *'Names of cards', e.g., "The Pig" However, editors are to note that the names of cards as shown in the game will always take precedence over capitalization, which is to say cards such as Fountain of Forgiveness will always be spelt like such with the lower case "of", and not Fountain Of Forgiveness. Lists Whenever a list of content is created, bullet lists should be used to sort the items and the items should be arranged in alphabetical order. The exception to this rule is when there already exists another intended order of arrangement for the list of items, for example sorting cards by cost. Bold, Underline and Italic In general, there is little need for the main body in the article to be bolded, underlined or italicised, unless under very specific circumstances. However, editors are to note that the first appearance of the title of an article on the respective page should be in bold, while any subsequent appearance should be left in plain text. Page Layout Generic Article Page Source Code Generic Creature Card Page Quick guide: #Copy and paste source code into the source editor for the page. #Replace the necessary information in the <> brackets. #Delete irrelevant parts as necessary. #*Number of ★ #*How to obtain the card #*Crafting #**Replace with "Crafting recipe unknown." if there is no known recipe. #*Card Drop Location #*Trivia #*Bugs Below is the source code for generic creature card pages. It can be used for regular cards, gold cards without regular variants or black cards. Source Code ' is a Star, [[]] creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained through the chest, through crafting at the Card Forge, or as loot in Quests. Strategy 'Overview' 'Tips' 'Counter' Crafting is craftable after beating Quest (). can crafted using *x *x * Coins can be used to craft * * * Card Drop Location can be obtained as loot in *Quest () *Quest () *Quest () Notes * * * Trivia * * * Bugs * * * Gold Creature Card Page Quick guide: #Copy and paste source code into the source editor for the page. #Replace the necessary information in the <> brackets. #Delete irrelevant parts as necessary. #*Number of ★ #*How to obtain the card #*Crafting #**Replace with "Crafting recipe unknown." if there is no known recipe. #*Card Drop Location #*Trivia #*Bugs Below is the source code for creature card pages with Gold variants. The first half of the code is for the regular card, while the second half is for the gold variant. Source Code Regular= ' is a Star, [[]] creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained through the chest, through crafting at the Card Forge, or as loot in Quests. Strategy 'Overview' 'Tips' 'Counter' Crafting is craftable after beating Quest (). can crafted using *x *x * Coins can be used to craft * * * Card Drop Location can be obtained as loot in *Quest () *Quest () *Quest () Notes * * * Trivia * * * Bugs * * * |-|Gold= ' is a Star, [[]] creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained through the chest, through crafting at the Card Forge, or as loot in Quests. Strategy 'Overview' 'Tips' 'Counter' Crafting is craftable after beating Quest (). can crafted using *x *x * Coins Card Drop Location can be obtained as loot in *Quest () *Quest () *Quest () Notes * * * Trivia * * * Bugs * * * Spell Card Page Quick guide: #Copy and paste source code into the source editor for the page. #Replace the necessary information in the <> brackets. #Delete irrelevant parts as necessary. #*Number of ★ #*How to obtain the card #*Crafting #**Replace with "Crafting recipe unknown." if there is no known recipe. #*Card Drop Location #*Trivia #*Bugs Below is the source code for spell card pages. Source Code ' is a Star, spell in Card Wars. It can be obtained through the chest, through crafting at the Card Forge, or as loot in Quests. Strategy 'Overview' 'Tips' 'Counter' Crafting is craftable after beating Quest (). can crafted using *x *x * Coins can be used to craft * * * Card Drop Location can be obtained as loot in *Quest () *Quest () *Quest () Notes * * * Trivia * * * Bugs * * * Building Card Page Quick guide: #Copy and paste source code into the source editor for the page. #Replace the necessary information in the <> brackets. #Delete irrelevant parts as necessary. #*Number of ★ #*How to obtain the card #*Crafting #**Replace with "Crafting recipe unknown." if there is no known recipe. #*Card Drop Location #*Trivia #*Bugs Below is the source code for building card pages. Source Code ' is a Star, building in Card Wars. It can be obtained through the chest, through crafting at the Card Forge, or as loot in Quests. Strategy 'Overview 'Tips' 'Counter' Crafting is craftable after beating Quest (). can crafted using *x *x * Coins can be used to craft * * * Card Drop Location can be obtained as loot in *Quest () *Quest () *Quest () Hero Card Page Source Code is a Hero Card in Card Wars. It can be obtained through the Algebraic Chest, or by beating in Quest . Hero Ability ( Turns) Strategy Images Adding Images to the File Library The wiki has a file library to contain files uploaded to the site by editors, which can be added to articles and pages. Editors are strongly advised to only add files where necessary so as to avoid cluttering the file library with irrelevant files. Editors are advised to use externally hosted images instead. Editors should also take note that any unused files may be subjected to deletion to keep the library tidy. Checking Existing Files When adding an image file to the wiki's file library, editors should ensure that the file being uploaded does not already exist in the file library. Editors can run a check on the existing files on the wiki through the page. If a similar image already exists on the site, editors are strongly encouraged to make use of the existing image instead. The exception to this rule is if the existing file is of poorer quality (lower resolution, smaller size etc.), in which case editors should use the replace function to upload a new revision to the file. Alternatively, they can upload the new version and mark the old one for deletion and inform an admin. However, editors are still discouraged from making constant image revisions, especially if the existing image is already of good quality, as past experience has shown that there is usually minimal difference when the image is eventually resized by the wiki. Naming Conventions For Images This wiki adheres to strict rules regarding the naming of image files, in particular images of cards. If editors are uploading images of cards, they should name the file as such: <'Name Of Card As Seen On The Card'>.jpg (or .png) For example, an image of Tome of Ankhs should be named Tome of Ankhs.jpg If the card is a Gold Rare card, they should name the file as such: <'Name Of Card As Seen On The Card' Gold>.jpg (or .png) For example, an image of a Gold Rare Corn Lord should be named Corn Lord Gold.jpg This is to ensure that image files in the library are properly recognised, and other editors can search for and add the image to an article with ease and convenience. Editors should also note how the uploading function on the wiki works. Should a file being uploaded share the same name as one that already exists in the file library, the wiki will automatically replace the existing file with the new one. Files deleted in this way cannot be retrieved. Card Image Quality The image as shown in the infobox on card pages has a size of 250px. Any image uploaded of a smaller size will automatically be resized to 250px, i.e. stretched and blurred. However, downsizing an image does not cause the image to blur. Hence, editors are strongly encouraged to upload images of sufficient resolution to avoid the loss of image quality. Also to note, editors are encouraged to get a good screenshot of the card in-game before cropping out the card image. Editors should avoid cropping away parts of the card itself and aim to get the whole card into the picture and just the card, which includes the card's borders as well. Adding Images to Articles Images in the lead section of a page are to be aligned-right. Editors may use captions to clarify the relevance of the image to the article. Editors are discouraged from referring to the images on the page as being above/below/on the left/on the right. Image placement on a page may differ on the mobile version. Instead, editors should use captions to identify images if necessary. Editors are strongly advised against adding textual information as images. Such information should almost always be included as text in the page, considering that images cannot be searched or may not load. Captions Editors should use captions to clarify the relevance of the image to the article where necessary. Witty comments are welcome, but editors are to exercise circumspection and good judgement when doing so. Category:Essential Reads